joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Memetic T.rex Destroyer
Summary The Memetic T.rex Destroyer was once the Kraken, a massive creature created by Hades to destroy the Titans. It was later sealed away after the Titans were defeated so that it couldn't harm anyone. The monster was later released by Dark against T H O T S L A Y E R for insulting the Celestial Kingdom but it was countered by Grimlock and the Motherfucking T.rex. So, Dark upgraded it to immeasurable levels. Then, when Uselessnoob245 said that Christian x Seol was a better movie than Infinity War, Dark was enraged by that comment as Infinity War was an epic showdown, so he unleashed this monster upon Useless. Ever since then, he's been part of the Edgelord Alliance. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely 7-A, possibly 5-A | Infinitely Beyond Memetic, likely Alemathically Inapplicable (LV∞) Name: Memetic T.rex Destroyer, The Kraken(formerly) Origin: After being countered and frustrated by the Motherfucking T.rex, he was upgraded to ascend to an infinitely higher level. Gender: Genderless Age: Possibly thousands of years old Classification: Creature created to destroy the Titans | Ultimate Lifeform, Edgelord Alliance member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Can't be calculated at 0.000000000000000000001% Attack Potency: City level, likely Mountain level (With the help of the Kraken, the gods were able to defeat Kronos and the titans, who could destroy cities in one shot), possibly Planet level (According to Hephaestus, if Kronos is let loose, he has enough power to scatter the Earth over the universe) | Infinitely Beyond Memetic '''(The attacks of the Memetic T.rex are negative-dimensional to him) likely '''Alemathically Inapplicable (LV∞) (The cosmic orb contained in the arc reactor in his chest powering him contains 1,000,000,000,000,000 Aleverses) Speed: At least Subsonic by virtue of sheer size (He's as big as Legendary Godzilla, so his size should warrant this) | Infinitely Beyond Memetic (The Memetic T.rex was soloed in 0.0000000000000000001 planck times) likely Alemathically Inapplicable (LV∞) (The cosmic orb contained in the arc reactor in his chest powering him contains 1,000,000,000,000,000 Aleverses) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (He's as big as Legendary Godzilla, so his size should warrant this) possibly Class Y (As mentioned before, Kronos, if let loose, has the power to destroy Earth) | Infinitely Beyond Memetic '''(Lifting the Memetic T.rex with one finger killed it) likely '''Alemathically Inapplicable (LV∞) (The cosmic orb contained in the arc reactor in his chest powering him contains 1,000,000,000,000,000 Aleverses) Striking Strength: City Class, likely Mountain Class (Defeated Kronos, who, with a single punch, could destroy an entire city), possibly Planet Class (Kronos was stated to have the power to destroy the Earth) | Infinitely Beyond Memetic '''(Vaporized the Memetic T.rex into atoms with the flick of a finger) likely '''Alemathically Inapplicable (LV∞) (The cosmic orb contained in the arc reactor in his chest powering him contains 1,000,000,000,000,000 Aleverses) Durability: City level, likely Mountain level (Managed to survive punches from Kronos), possibly Planet level (It's unknown if Kronos was using his full power or not) | Infinitely Beyond Memetic '''(The absolutely most powerful attack of the most bloodlusted, going all out, pushing himself to the limit, truest form of the Memetic T.rex is to this guy like a least-painful ant bite) likely '''Alemathically Inapplicable (LV∞) (The cosmic orb contained in the arc reactor in his chest powering him contains 1,000,000,000,000,000 Aleverses) Stamina: Very High | Absurdly Limitless Range: A few miles, although his tentacles can reach farther | That, but multiplied by Alefinity, and that multiplied by Alefinity, and his tentacles can reach Alefinity times that range Standard Equipment: None notable | Several swords powered by the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Heart, Dragon Balls, and Triforce, a Machine Gun powered by another cosmic orb that contains 1,000,000,000,000,000 Aleverses), a Duel Disk that holds several powerful cards, and his group of pet Indominus Rexes that can swarm a Memetic T.rex in an instant Intelligence: Possibly slightly below average | Absurdly Limitless Weaknesses: Mythical stuff such as Medusa's head | None at all Key: Pre-Promotion | Memetic T.rex Destroyer Other Notable victories: Everyone on this wiki Notable losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Demons Category:Edgelord Alliance